


Hold Me Down

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Strong Chad is Strong, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, WAFF, and then they get ice cream, and then they lived happily ever after, llittle bit of Uryuu angst because of course, orgasms for everybody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: He watched Chad staring up at Orihime and wanted to tell him,Say no. Let's just go swimming and get our ice cream, and pretend this didn't happen.And they could continue to dance around each other for a little while longer, and Uryuu could continue to be a part of the dance, however small a part it was.But then Chad smiled. "Fine."Orihime turned to Uryuu, grinning. "And you can hold him down!"
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Hold Me Down

Uryuu turned up the walk to Chad's apartment, wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand. His stomach did a little flip as he took the stairs, and he nervously shifted the bag containing his swim trunks and towel on his shoulder. Just as he'd done the past four days, he was going swimming with Chad and Orihime, more for relief from the stifling heat of this summer than for recreational reasons.  
  
The door was only a few steps away, and just as he'd done the past four days, he paused, wanting to rush forward, wanting to rush home. Their company was wonderful and terrible, and when he went home at night his head would be spinning from it. It was more than he could take, some days.  
  
He took a deep breath, walked forward again. He knocked, then heard Orihime's laughter behind the door, and quick footsteps.  
  
"Uryuu!" Orihime said, smiling, as she opened the door. Her face was pink, her red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, several wisps coming loose and clinging to her face and neck. She wore a pale, sleeveless blouse and a knee-length skirt, nothing fancy, but Uryuu thought she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Chad's ticklish," she told him as she backed away from the door.  
  
Uryuu eyed her askance. "Is he." He glanced at Chad, who sat on the couch, his hand raised in greeting. Chad looked rumpled and embarrassed, and huge and handsome in his tank top and old faded jeans.  
  
"Yes!" Orihime shut the door behind Uryuu. After the bright sunshine it was dark as a cave in the apartment.  
  
"But he won't let me tickle him," she said. Then, almost in the same breath, she asked, "Do you want something to drink? I brought lemonade."  
  
"Yes, I'd like some, thank you," Uryuu said. He dropped his bag to the floor beside the doorway and toed off his shoes, then he accepted the glass Orihime offered him.  
  
He almost couldn't swallow the first drink; it tasted like she had used an entire bag of sugar, and he thought that that actually wasn't unlikely. Chad's glass sat nearly untouched on the low table beside the couch, Uryuu noticed once his eyes adjusted to the interior lighting.  
  
Uryuu approached the couch and nonchalantly placed his glass beside Chad's.  
  
"Come on," Orihime said, standing before Chad with her hands clasped behind her back. "Let me."  
  
Chad shook his head, looking as if he were trying not to smile.  
  
"Come onnnnn," Orihime insisted, rocking from her heels to her toes. "Please? I'll stop if you say stop. And really mean it."  
  
Chad continued to shake his head, and he shot Uryuu a glance before looking back at Orihime.  
  
"It'll be fun." Orihime took a step closer and brought her hands out and wiggled her fingers. "And if you let me, I'll let you tickle me next."  
  
Chad didn't answer right away, only looked solemnly at Orihime. The solemn look was his default expression, but Uryuu could almost hear the gears grinding in his head.  
  
Because for anyone else, trading tickles with Orihime would have been a no-brainer. Anyone else would jump at the chance.  
  
This, however, was a little more complicated.  
  
Uryuu had watched the tension grow between them for months, a strange, shifting, sometimes almost unbearable tension. The kind where you stared too long, then looked away; the kind where you jerked back sometimes at an accidental touch. Uryuu knew that he was attracted to both of them, and he was positive that Chad and Orihime were attracted to each other. Beyond that, he could never really tell one way or another.  
  
And it wasn't as if he would ask.  
  
So he wanted to say, _No, please don't._ He watched Chad staring up at Orihime and wanted to tell him, _Say no. Let's just go swimming and get our ice cream, and pretend this didn't happen._ And they could continue to dance around each other for a little while longer, and Uryuu could continue to be a part of the dance, however small a part it was.  
  
But then Chad smiled. "Fine."  
  
Orihime turned to Uryuu, grinning. "And you can hold him down!"  
  
"W-what?" Uryuu stammered. "I couldn't..."  
  
But Chad was nodding at him. "It will help,” Chad said. “I might jerk around, and I don't want to accidentally hurt her."  
  
Uryuu sighed and nodded back. "All right. But I don't want to hurt you, either."  
  
He thought it was a credit to Chad's kindness that he didn't snort, didn't give any indication of the fact that Uryuu probably couldn't hurt Chad with his bare hands if he tried. He only made a short sound of agreement, then pushed up off the couch to stand towering over Orihime. He raised his arms, and Uryuu stood and tried awkwardly to grab them.  
  
"No, not standing up. On the floor," Orihime said, taking a few steps back. "If you're standing up, we can't hold you down, can we?"  
  
"Ah," Chad said, and he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He lay there, his arms at his sides, looking blank-faced up at the ceiling. Uryuu frowned down at him, crossed his arms, uncrossed them, trying to figure out how in the world he was expected to restrain gigantic, powerful, able-to-rip-a-telephone-pole-out-of-the-ground Chad.  
  
Orihime stepped lightly to Chad's side, nudged one bare foot between his knees and pushed. Chad grunted and spread his legs slightly, and Orihime plopped down on his thighs.  
  
"See?" She looked up at Uryuu, her face glowing. "I get his legs, you get his arms. We can do it." She wiggled, tucking her feet between Chad's knees so that her weight was on her shins, which pressed down on Chad's thighs.  
  
"Okay." Uryuu strode to Chad's head and stood there, looking down at Chad's face and messy hair. Chad was smiling now, and Uryuu realized that he himself was too, a little. Orihime's excitement was infectious, had always been, and it would definitely be something to see Chad wiggle and... laugh.  
  
With a bit more enthusiasm, Uryuu dropped to his knees above Chad's head. He put his hands on Chad's shoulders.  
  
"You need to..." Chad said, then he lifted his arms, flattened them on the floor so that they made a Y-shape with his body. "Here. Kneel on my arms, and hold my wrists."  
  
"How?" Uryuu asked, frowning. He scooted closer and pressed down on Chad’s forearms, and tried to puzzle it out.  
  
"Knees on his biceps," Orihime said.  
  
The frown deepened. "But won't that hurt?"  
  
"No." Chad said.  
  
"Oh." Uryuu twisted his mouth, then knee-walked forward. His crotch was almost pressed against the top of Chad's head by the time he had his knees centered on Chad's thick upper arms.  
  
"You can press down harder," Chad said. "Put your weight on me."  
  
After a deep breath, Uryuu scooted forward a bit and did just that, grimacing as his bony shins pressed against Chad's biceps. That _had_ to hurt.  
  
“Good,” Chad said, and in truth he showed no sign of discomfort. He bent his arms at the elbows so that Uryuu could take hold of his wrists.  
  
"Have you got his wrists tight?" Orihime asked, her eyes glittering.  
  
Uryuu squeezed. "Tell me if it hurts," he said to Chad. When Chad nodded, he looked across his body to Orihime. "I've got him."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Orihime attacked Chad's sides with her fingers. In his surprise, Chad bucked up so powerfully Uryuu feared he'd be thrown off, but he tightened his grip and pushed down with his knees, and he righted himself.  
  
Orihime grinned fiercely as she dug her fingers into Chad's sides, into his ribs, walking them up to his armpits. A dig under the heavy swell of his chest muscles, and Chad let out a loud gasp. Orihime boldly swept the bottom of Chad’s tank top up above his nipples, then raked her fingers over his bare sides, back down to his waist. She dug in, tickling hard and fast, and Chad's mouth fell open, and he laughed once, a dry, gasping sound.  
  
"Theeeere you go," Orihime said, laughing herself. She tickled his stomach, making a silly baby noise--goochy goochy!--and again Chad lifted Uryuu up momentarily. Uryuu had to wrestle with him, scooting closer until the crotch of his slacks did bump the top of Chad's head, then Orihime's hands were crawling all over him, and Chad was jerking and trying so hard not to laugh or throw them both off that his face was turning red.  
  
"Laugh, laugh!" Orihime ordered, shoving her thumbs under the waist of his pants and digging them into his hipbones. Chad's mouth fell open again in a hoarse bark of laughter, and Orihime laughed aloud and kept at it, poking at his hips until he laughed again, the muscles of his torso visibly flexing. Just like his forearms flexed under Uryuu's hands, his biceps strained under Uryuu's knees, and Uryuu knew without a doubt that Chad could easily throw them off if he so wanted.  
  
But with their weight on him, he could pretend he couldn't get away from it, couldn't stop them, and he could let Orihime touch him, and none of it would be his responsibility. Orihime smiled and dragged her fingers down Chad's heaving chest, and Uryuu was suddenly, intensely jealous of both of them. What he wouldn't give to be in either of their places... but on second thought, the idea scared him senseless. To be at Orihime's mercy, or to be given a free ticket to touch Chad's body; Uryuu didn't know what he might do or say, how he might give himself away and end it all in awkwardness.  
  
He squeezed down on Chad's arms when Chad jerked. Forcing a distant smile on his face, Uryuu watched Orihime wiggle her fingers against Chad's stomach, zeroing in on a spot just below his navel that made him jerk and laugh openly, short, sharp sounds coming out of his mouth. The sound of Chad's laughter echoing in the apartment was surreal.  
  
Orihime's hands slowed, dragging lightly up and down Chad's sides, making him arch his back and gasp as she touched sensitive points. Chad was panting now, his chest and stomach rising and falling rapidly, his forearms slick with sweat under Uryuu's hands. Orihime leaned back then, going for the hipbones again, and when she did, Uryuu's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Chad had an erection. It was unmistakable, it was obscene, it was a huge bulge in his jeans. There was no way Orihime didn't see that; her hands were only inches away. But she kept on tickling as if nothing was amiss, and Chad didn't mention it, but Uryuu couldn't stop looking. He licked his lips and tried to drag his eyes away, and they lit on Orihime's neckline, the blouse gaping open when she leaned forward to get at Chad's ribs again. The pale, full swells of her breasts moved and swayed as she laughed softly, obviously tiring already.  
  
She sat back again, fingers trailing down Chad's stomach, and looked straight down at his crotch. "Is this uncomfortable?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she unbuttoned Chad's jeans. It was such a casual motion, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with it, as if she were simply... straightening his tie, or pushing a wayward strand of hair back into place. Uryuu was shocked and a little impressed by the casual boldness of it, and he watched with wide eyes as she unzipped the pants and tugged on the open fly, and Chad's erection sprang up, tenting out his pale blue boxer shorts.  
  
Chad grunted, panting open-mouthed, and Uryuu looked down at his flushed face, almost expecting Chad to say something, to protest. Almost wanting it. But not quite. Jealous or not, third wheel or not, he knew he wouldn't want to miss whatever happened next.  
  
But what happened next was that Orihime tickled Chad's ribs, grinning that fierce, shining-eyed grin. Chad laughed in surprise and wriggled, and she dug her fingers in, and Uryuu had to question his sanity.  
  
Had that really just happened? Had he imagined it? Fantasized it?  
  
Uryuu swallowed and tightened his grip, which had slackened in his shock. He tried to subtly back his hips away, aware that he himself was getting hard, and that it was pressed against Chad's head. All he succeeded in doing was rubbing it against Chad, though; Chad moved and twitched and turned his head to the side as Orihime attacked him, and Uryuu took a shaky breath and prayed that Chad would somehow not notice.  
  
"Why did you never tell me you were ticklish?" Orihime asked gleefully as she made Chad writhe and buck and gasp.  
  
She leaned back once more, and Uryuu saw that he hadn't hallucinated the whole thing. Chad's cock was a long, hard pole inside his boxers, jutting up from the open vee of his jeans fly, bobbing when he laughed. There was a small damp spot at the tip, and Uryuu had to bite his tongue not to groan when he saw it.  
  
"I got you nooowwww," Orihime said, her voice low and husky, and she went after Chad's belly again, poking her fingers in hard. Chad's back came off the floor at that, and when it went back down, his legs and arms spasmed, and Orihime was lifted up, and came down with a soft "Oof!" a few inches higher up Chad's body.  
  
"Sorry," Chad gasped, panting, and Uryuu noticed Orihime's wide eyes, noticed that Chad's erection was no longer visible... because it was almost definitely pressed flush against Orihime's body. Right between her legs.  
  
"It's okay," Orihime said, breathless. She shifted, just a little, her breath coming out in a short sigh, and Uryuu watched Chad bite his lip.  
  
_It has to stop now. It has to,_ Uryuu thought frantically, unable to decide if he really wanted it to or not.  
  
It didn't. Orihime planted her hands on Chad's chest and moved again, a slower, more deliberate motion this time, and Chad groaned softly.  
  
Chad's eyes opened, and Uryuu's breath nearly stopped, because he wasn't looking at Orihime; Chad was looking straight at him. Chad's hands slipped out of Uryuu's slack grip and spread out over Uryuu's sides, and they squeezed, then ran down to Uryuu's hips and squeezed again. It was a possessive touch, an intimate, lingering one; it wasn't at all the way one touched a friend. With a leap of his heart in his chest, Uryuu understood what it meant. Or hoped he did, anyway.  
  
It meant that Chad wanted him here, too.  
  
Uryuu nodded slowly and, holding Chad's gaze, carefully lifted his knees from Chad's biceps. He stopped as soon as they were clear, and looked up at Orihime.  
  
Her eyes were wide, her pupils huge, and her face was still a bright red, and glowing with a fine sheen of sweat. She looked hopeful and a little scared, but the fear melted away as she gazed at Uryuu.  
  
Then Chad moved, hesitantly rocking upwards, and her eyelids shuttered closed. Her hands slid closed, tightening on the bunched fabric of Chad's tank top, and she rocked forward, just as slowly.  
  
Chad grunted quietly, his hands squeezing down on Uryuu's hips. When Orihime arched against him again, a shudder ran through him, twisting the muscles of his stomach. Orihime's soft lips parted in a sigh and she rolled her lower body, a longer, deeper motion that had Chad groaning.  
  
Uryuu's cock was throbbing in his pants, pressed near-painfully against the folding of cloth at his hip. He thought of Orihime unzipping him, letting him spring free, and his heart hammered in his chest. Chad's hands tightened again on his hips, and he bit down on his lip at the way it pulled his pants tighter against him.  
  
It was a relief when Chad's hands slid away and lessened the pressure. Uryuu watched, aching, as those big, dark hands nearly encircled Orihime's waist. They caught her, trapped her, rocked her against him as he thrust up, and Orihime cried out.  
  
Her nipples were stiff, hard points pressed against her blouse, and the flushed upper slopes of her bosom heaved above her neckline. As they rocked slowly together, Chad's hands slid higher, his thumbs brushing the outer curves of her breasts tentatively. She gazed down at him, her eyelids heavy, and then they closed entirely as Chad cupped her in his huge, strong hands, carefully, lovingly molding his palms and fingers against the roundness of her breasts.  
  
Uryuu watched this, breathing heavily, his heart hammering inside the thin cage of his chest. Arousal and jealousy raged through him, and he felt a brief flash of anger that he was being so thoroughly left out. Then he felt _ashamed_ at his anger and _ashamed_ at his arousal, then Orihime opened her eyes and looked straight at him as she unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off, and he didn't know _what_ to think anymore.  
  
Her brassiere was pale blue and lacy, and he could clearly see the pink circles of her nipples through the material. God, was she beautiful, and god, was he hard. Chad groaned, brushing the backs of his fingers against the lace, then groaned again as she arched her back and reached behind herself to unfasten the clasp of her bra.  
  
There were pale freckles sprayed across the upper slopes of her breasts. Looking at these, Uryuu felt the deep tug of helpless love; the puppy love of years ago had mellowed and matured, just as their friendship, and they themselves, had. On seeing those light freckles on her skin, it hit him again with terrifying force.  
  
Then she was leaning forward, her face swimming up before his, her fingertips touching his cheek. He could smell her hair, and it smelled good and sweet, like fresh bread and sugar and cinnamon. Her eyes were huge and dark and beautiful, and she kissed him.  
  
Her breasts filled his hands and overflowed, and as he kissed her deeply he felt the weight and fullness of them, the incredible softness he'd always suspected. How many times had he imagined this? It was almost more than he could handle. Her nipples were silky and plump as he ran his fingertips over them, and they stiffened as he touched them.  
  
“Oh,” he sighed into her mouth as he felt the light brush of her fingers over the swell of his cock. She skimmed along its length, her mouth sweet and warm against his, her tongue a surprise, a quick sweep over his lower lip that made him light-headed.  
  
_I love you,_ he thought, helpless against it, and he plunged a hand into the thick mass of her hair and cupped the back of her head, and he opened his mouth in a sigh against hers. His other hand slipped to her waist and he embraced her, fingers trailing the silky skin along her spine. She felt so small in his arms, so good.  
  
Suddenly she moaned into his mouth. Then moaned again, pulling her face away from his and clutching his shoulder for support. Uryuu looked down, saw Chad's hands curled around her thighs, saw Chad's dark curls peeking out from under the crinkled edge of her skirt, and knew where his mouth had to be.  
  
_Oh god_ , he thought, just as Orihime said it.  
  
“Ohhh, Sado-kun,” she sighed, then blinked. With dazed eyes, she looked back to Uryuu, gave him one more quick kiss, then scooted down Chad's body.  
  
Chad watched her, his face glowing, mouth wet, then he moaned when she settled over his hips again.  
  
“Should I call you,” she said, her voice breathy, her breasts swaying as she curled her lower body, “Yasutora?”  
  
“Please,” Chad said, rolling his hips up, all his sweat-slick muscles tensing. “Yes.” His hands slid up her thighs, lifting her skirt, and now Uryuu could see where they were pressed together. Could see how soaked they both were, how the wetness made their underwear nearly transparent. The head of Chad's cock was dark, ruddy under the large wet spot of his boxers, and Uryuu could clearly see the shape of Orihime's mound, the delicate curves of her labia. Oh, Uryuu wanted to come, wanted to touch them, thought if he had to just watch for much longer he might explode.  
  
He couldn't do much where he was, but he threaded a hand into Chad's sweaty hair. It curled thickly around his fingers, and he gripped it and pulled gently, biting his tongue as he watched Chad's thumb glide against the wet fabric over Orihime's cleft.  
  
“Yasutora,” she said, then she shuddered. “Yasutora,” she said again, grinding down.  
  
Chad's head fell to the side, his mouth open, panting, pressing his face against the inside of Uryuu's thigh. The cords of his throat stood out and he swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing.  
  
“Yasutora, don't hold back, please,” Orihime whispered, moving, always moving.  
  
Chad let loose a throat-tearing groan, then he reached up for Uryuu, pressed his hands against the sides of Uryuu's waist. Watching his dark, flushed face, Uryuu gripped his sweaty wrists again, watched Chad's dark eye slide open to look up hazily at him.  
  
Then the eye squeezed close and all Chad's features writhed. His mouth fell open wide and he moaned, his breath hot against Uryuu's thigh. His hips came up off the floor, lifting Orihime, and she steadied herself against his shuddering chest. They both watched Chad come, panting and sweating and trapped between them.  
  
Soon it was over, and Chad's breathing slowed, and his eyes came open. Orihime bent down to kiss him, simultaneously lifting away from his lap, and Uryuu watched his hands pet her hair until she pulled away.  
  
“I need to clean up,” Chad whispered.  
  
“Okay,” Orihime said, swinging her leg up and over him to kneel beside him.  
  
In the second before Chad pushed himself up from the floor, Uryuu could see the mess they'd made of his underwear, and it made him shudder with need.  
  
As soon as the bathroom door closed, Orihime turned to him, her eyes still hazy, face still pink.  
  
“Now, you,” she said. “Uryuu.”  
  
Heart pounding, he reached for her as she was leaning toward him, and he let her peel his shirt over his head before she pressed him back against the floor. She straddled him and kissed him, pulling a groan out of him as her breasts rested against his bare chest, and her soft warmth pressed against his erection. He almost came; he made an urgent noise, and she lifted away just in time.  
  
Orihime sighed and arched her neck, baring her long, pale throat to his mouth. He kissed it, felt her pulse racing beneath his lips, then kissed her collarbones when she shimmied upward. Kissed the slope of her breast, heart racing, kissed her nipple, took it into his mouth with a soft groan. He sucked, his hips arching upward on instinct, seeking something to rub against but finding only air, now.  
  
Her nipple was hard and slippery in his mouth, firm against his tongue, and it seemed to expand in his mouth when he sucked. Her hand cupped the back of his head, nudged, and he followed her silent direction; he slid his mouth away and opened it over the tip of her other breast.  
  
As he closed his lips, as he felt the nipple swell in his mouth, he also felt a soft, wet warmth on his hipbone, just above the waistband of his pants. Oh, that was Chad's mouth, and it was moving inward, making the muscles of his lower belly flutter. Chad pressed warm, lingering kisses all the way across to Uryuu's opposite hip.  
  
Uryuu groaned and slowed, his mind overheating with all that was happening to him. Then Orihime was moving; her nipple popped out of his mouth as she pulled back, then she rolled off of him to lie beside him, her head pillowed on his arm.  
  
As soon as she was clear, Uryuu watched through blurry eyes as Chad crawled over him, planting one knee beside his hip and the other between his spread thighs. His eyes were direct and clear and so _serious_ , and looking into them, Uryuu understood something: this, what they were doing, was all right. It was more than all right; it was good, it was great, it was perhaps the only correct answer to the big, difficult, unspoken questions that had hung over the three of them for these past months.  
  
Because if it wasn't good and correct, would Chad be looking at him now like he... maybe... wanted Uryuu too? Wanted Uryuu the same as Uryuu wanted him, the same as they both must want Orihime. Wanted him in a way that transcended mere attraction and passed into the realm of... Uryuu swallowed and stared back. Into the realm of love. And he knew that he did love Chad—strong, quiet, kind, loyal, handsome Chad. Perhaps it was less desperate than what he felt for Orihime--it was quieter, like Chad was quieter--but it was no less real.  
  
Chad's lips were slightly parted, and he continued to watch Uryuu's face. Uryuu knew that with his stillness, Chad was posing a question. It was, in fact, the final question. To answer it, Uryuu touched his fingers to Chad's lips, then gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
A shock ran through Uryuu when their lips touched, almost an electric one, like a circuit being completed.  
  
Which was exactly what it was.  
  
Their mouths opened, hot and slick, tongues sliding together already. They were primed, ready, and Uryuu felt the muscles of Chad's heavy shoulders move under his hands, and he found himself moaning into the kiss. His hips were jerking up again, his balls brushing Chad's thigh.  
  
Chad's big hand slid down Uryuu's chest, resting on the twitching muscles of his belly.  
  
“Can I... “ Chad trailed off staring at Uryuu's lips, grasping for the right words, but Uryuu nodded urgently.  
  
“Yes,” Uryuu said, not caring what it was. _Whatever you want._ “Please,” he added, and Chad was sliding down, pressing hot, sticky kisses against Uryuu's stomach.  
  
“Oh,” Uryuu sighed as he felt his pants unfastened, and his hard, hard cock bounced free. Then Orihime's mouth was on his, and Chad touched him, and he felt the inside of Orihime's thigh and slid his hand up to the hot, wet center of her, stroking fingers against her soaked panties and listening to her moan. It was all a blur; he felt air against his erection, felt bare skin touching him, groaned as Orihime sucked on his lower lip and oh, Jesus, Chad's mouth. On him, sucking him hungrily, and Orihime's thighs clenched around his hand and she shuddered and oh god Chad's mouth, Chad's mouth, his lips and tongue slid along Uryuu's cock, a hot, gliding suck that brought Uryuu immediately to the edge.  
  
He came with his mouth wide open and the back of his head pressed hard against the floor, letting out hoarse, gaspy sounds that he didn't even recognize as his own voice. His eyes were squeezed shut so hard that he saw spots when he opened them.  
  
“Oh,” he said to both of their flushed, pleased faces, then he dropped his head back to the floor.  
  
There was movement, then Chad kissed him, and he kissed back, tasting himself in it, salty and bitter. He already felt a little thrill of arousal at the thought of doing that to Chad, of tasting Chad. Then Orihime kissed him, and he wanted to taste her too, and he wouldn't have been surprised to find that he was hard again.  
  
But then Chad pulled back and stood, and Orihime rested her forehead against his as he brought his breathing back under control. He listened to the sink run in the bathroom, brought a hand up to gently stroke Orihime's back.  
  
“Did you work that out with him before I got here?”  
  
Not that he would have minded, but she shook her head no.  
  
“You're so brave,” Uryuu said to her, touching her face.  
  
She shook her head again. “I was afraid. But I was afraid that if I didn't do anything about,” she made a looping gesture with her hand that seemed to encircle Chad's whole apartment, “this, you'd stop coming over. I've seen how... how terrified you look sometimes.”  
  
“Was it that obvious?” Uryuu asked, a touch chagrined.  
  
“Well. To me, it was.”  
  
Uryuu kissed her again, hesitant now that their bodies were cooling, feeling incredulous that he could. “You were still brave. I couldn't have done it.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, smiling sleepily.  
  
Then Chad was back with towels and a bottle of water to share, and after a bit of wiping down, Uryuu found himself sandwiched between them on the floor, sharing little kisses and touches.  
  
It was pretty much perfect. Would have been, had he not been sweaty from head to toe, and stomach growling out of nowhere. Orihime laughed softly and poked at his belly, making as if to tickle him for a second before she flattened her hand against him. She kissed his cheek, then pushed away and stood.  
  
“Ice cream first today,” she said, her arms behind her to refasten her bra. Uryuu looked over at Chad, watched him watch Orihime, and he smiled.  
  
“Then we go swimming,” Chad said.  
  
Uryuu nodded in agreement and climbed off the floor. _Then we come back here,_ he thought, hopefully. He met Chad's eyes, thought he saw the same thought there.  
  
“Then we come back here,” Orihime echoed out loud, tugging her hair free of the neck of her blouse. “And I think Chad should tickle _you_ ,” she said with a grin.  
  
This time, Uryuu really did start getting hard. Orihime would hold him down. But that was later; right now, he had to get out the door before he didn't want to leave.  
  
“Fine,” he said, scooping up his shirt and wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand. Later it would be cooler, and their muscles would be pleasantly warm and loose from swimming, and Orihime would hold him down while Chad touched him.  
  
But right now, it was time for ice cream.  
  
  
\--end

**Author's Note:**

> My babiiieeees! This threesome is so dear to me. I thought of them often even when I wasn’t actively in Bleach fandom. I love all of them and I want them to be happy, and I think that the three of them together would have an awesome chance of that. Plus, they hit my size difference kink SOHARD. 5’1”, 5’7” and 6’5”? Sign me up!
> 
> I think I wrote this after I had conversations with people about some art I did of them. About how we could only see it happening if Orihime started it, because Ishida would be too shy and insecure, and Chad’s just not capable of that level of forwardness. But Orihime does things like build Ishida a little booth to change in because he’s embarrassed, because she gets him, but she’ll just change in the open because she is able to be that bold. So after however long of simmering UST on all sides and both boys ~acting~ oblivious to it, she finally finds an opportunity, and she pounces on it. *sighs*
> 
> If you want to see my art of them, I have some posted [in this tag](https://imlikat.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=list&tags=sadoishihime). WARNING, **NSFW!** Graphic M/M/F sex. SO very nsfw. 
> 
> And, if you want more, DirtyOldLady/Yoiko has done awesome fic of them here:
> 
> [Share and Share Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575869)
> 
> [Rubber Duckies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575875)
> 
> [Pajamas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575887)
> 
> And I should be posting another one of them pretty soon. If you have fic of them, please tell me, so I can read it and link to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Any kind of feedback is appreciated and loved : )


End file.
